Behind those bars
by leliana McKay
Summary: This is a compilation of Laura Roslin's thoughts after being captured by the Cylons on New Caprica. A tiny bit of A/R for shippers.


**Behind those bars.**

_**By leliana mckay**_

I wrote this a year ago and forgot to post it. A few things don't follow the actual plot. This is not beta-read yet.

Summary: This is a compilation of Laura Roslin's thought after being captured by the Cylons.

_**Spoilers: SEASON THREE the Cylon occupation.**_

* * *

_Laura's cell_

I have only been here for mere seconds but it feels like a lifetime already. They took everything I had even my clothes, gave me some old rags to wear and threw me into this cell. Cold, damp, those dusty grey walls that my eyes are just beginning to get accustomed to. I sit on ground alone, shivering, scared I must admit but I'm trying to look indifferent to my treatment. I will never give up. I will be brave, face them, and I will play my role even if death is the outcome.

* * *

_Earlier that day,. Laura Roslin was captured by the Cylons._

I didn't see that coming. I had been very careful. No one ever said my name, actually my implication in the resistance's actions was only known by one person. I never went to any of those meetings, it would have been too obvious to see the former president walk around the campground and meet with people hostile to the Cylon occupation.

The messages I exchanged were encoded. The information I gave was split into parts to give to Colonel Tigh. What did go wrong?

The resistance was small, but the organization was good, or at least I thought it was.

Today many members were taken by the Cylons. We must have messed up somewhere. How did they find us? Me? Did they guess? Do we have a spy among us? Are they going to kill us? I fear for Saul, Cally and Kara more then for me. They have families, friends, and I'm just an old woman trying to save the Human race.

When the Cylons arrested me they didn't say a word however when I heard Specialist Cally's screams down the road I knew they had found us. We had talked about what to do if anything like that would happen, and now was not a time to second guess.

* * *

_Cylon detention facilty._

When I was first brought to the building I saw the others being handled by Cylon copies of Doral and Leoben. Colonel Tigh gave me a short nod and went to staring at the wall. Cally was openly crying, mumbling incomprehensive words. I managed to hear ' …be alright…' between her chocked sobs. I saw Kara on the farthest hand of the room, stoic, her long blond hair glowing around her. Despite this image of light, the woman was radiating a dark shadow of anger mixed with loss.

I didn't have time to wonder further when each one of us was taken to a different location.

* * *

_Back to Laura's cell_

They left me alone for days. No food, just this cup of water full every time I woke up. No one ever came, I didn't see a soul. How did they do it?

The silence was disturbing too. Was I alone in this place? Where were the others? What was happening to them?The Cylons are experts at manipulation, we all knew that but what were they trying to achieve? I was beginning to question my mental status when I started to yell for them to come see me.

They cell was dark but the artificial light in the corridor kept me aware of my surroundings. I lost count of the days, how many? Was it days or more?

The only feeling real to me was hunger. The pain was getting unbearable; dying of starvation was not my idea of a good death. Even my cancer hadn't been that painful.

Cancer… even during those awful last days, when I thought they were the last, I was happy. Happy because he was there everyday by my side, his smile, his comforting hands, the reassurance of his voice. A ghostly image of him appeared to me in this cell. He was standing there right in front of me, a warm smile on his face. He knelt at my eye level, brought his left hand to caress my jaw and I sensed myself leaning into his touch. He just said one sentence. Those words that would give me the strength to carry on a bit longer.

"Don't give up Laura, I'm coming back."

I closed my eyes, smiling at the sound of his voice, but when I opened them again I was alone in the cell. Tears came running along my cheek without second thought.

Oh gods how much I missed him!

* * *

_At some point later that day_

I jerked from my slumber with a start. Sounds of feet on the concrete floor, a door opening down the corridor and then steps of someone coming to my cell. I turned my head toward the door and saw Gaius Baltar enter. My deliverance would come from that collaborator President, how pathetic!

At least now I'm free, now Bill, please hurry!

The end


End file.
